With the development of computational methodologies and, in particular, the rapid advance of microcomputers over the past decade, mathematical modeling and numerical simulation of various metallurgical casting processes has become increasingly popular in the metal casting industry. This has resulted in the development of software that can be used to predict and visualize the heat transfer and fluid flow events that are integral to the casting process.
However, despite the existence of such software, the interpretation of computed results still relies heavily on the expertise of casting specialists. Even with the colorful visualization of the predicted results of heat transfer and fluid flow events occurring during casting with a sophisticated user interface, it is almost impossible to systematically optimize the design of castings without the help of human interaction and numerous manual trial-and-error iterations.
Consequently, at present, product, casting, and gating system designs are still based on individual experience and on trial-and-error iterations. The aforementioned process simulation tools are not fully utilized in the initial product design process, but instead are most commonly used for troubleshooting in the prototype and foundry trial phases of the casting development after the product, casting and gating system have been designed and the alloy and casting process have been selected. Moreover, there is no computational optimization technique involved in conventional casting design processes. This results in long casting development cycles and low reliability of the casting design process, due to the variation of individual knowledge and experience.
There is thus a need in the art for systems and methodologies which overcome the aforementioned problems. In particular, there is a need in the art for systems and methodologies that allow casting product designers and casting process engineers to optimize the design of casting geometries and gating/riser systems, as well as casting procedures, to ensure high quality castings with minimum lead time and cost. These and other needs are met by the devices and methodologies described herein.